


Твоё веснушчатое сердце

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок развлекается с веснушками Джона.





	Твоё веснушчатое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your freckled heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564081) by [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71). 



Это был один из тех тёплых и ленивых воскресных дней, которые просто идеально подходят для того, чтобы посвятить их ничегонеделанию. Джон Ватсон пытался бездельничать столько, сколько мог. Он лежал на своей кровати, устроив голову на сложенных руках. Одетый лишь в тонкие пижамные штаны, он с удовольствием дремал во второй половине дня, греясь в проникавших сквозь шторы лучах солнца, когда Шерлок, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, ворвался в комнату.

− Мне скучно, − сообщил детектив.

Джон знал, что это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Скучающий Шерлок Холмс мог заняться любыми видами разрушительных и часто опасных действий.

− Иди сюда, полежи со мной, − пригласил Джон, похлопав по кровати рядом с собой.

Шерлок плюхнулся на кровать. Положив голову на голую спину Джона, он обнял его за талию. Джон очень удивился, что Шерлоку удалось пролежать тихо и неподвижно в течение целых пятнадцати минут, прежде чем тот начал ёрзать. Подперев голову одной рукой, пальцами другой он начал водить по позвоночнику Джона.

− У тебя на спине есть веснушки, − заметил Шерлок, слегка касаясь одного из пятнышек кончиком пальца.

− Угу, − пробормотал Джон.

− Веснушки появляются из-за воздействия солнечного света, − объяснил Шерлок, проследив пальцем путь к другому пятнышку на плече Джона.

− Угу, − согласился Джон.

− Они образуются из тёмного меланина и могут быть жёлтыми, коричневыми, светло-коричневыми или чёрными, − Шерлок читал лекцию, рисуя пальцами узоры на спине Джона. − Есть два основных типа веснушек; ephelides и lentigo. Ephelides − плоские, светло-коричневые пятнышки, которые, как правило, появляются в течение солнечных месяцев и исчезают зимой.

Наклонившись, Шерлок поцеловал веснушку на плече Джона. Джон довольно заурчал, наслаждаясь успокаивающим ощущением от прикосновения Шерлока.

− Твои веснушки − lentigo; они − красновато-коричневые, меньшие по размеру и более тёмные, чем ephelis, и не исчезают зимой.

Шерлок прекратил ласкать спину Джона, чтобы взять с тумбочки ручку. Джон заворчал, когда почувствовал, как кончик ручки коснулся кожи.

− Солнце не единственный фактор, который вызывает веснушки, − продолжил Шерлок, когда провёл линию на спине Джона, следуя путём, который до этого нарисовал пальцами. − Наследственность также влияет на веснушки. Ген веснушек находится в хромосоме 4q32-4q34.

− Я − доктор, ты не забыл? − Джон оглянулся через плечо, чтобы увидеть то, что Шерлок нарисовал на его спине. − Что ты делаешь?

− Оно анатомически неправильное, но если ты используешь воображение и немного творческой свободы, из твоих веснушек образуется сердце, − ответил Шерлок.

Улыбнувшись, Джон спрыгнул с кровати. Зайдя в ванную, он попытался разглядеть свою спину в настенном зеркале. Шерлок взял в руки небольшое зеркало, чтобы Джону было удобнее, и тот увидел на своей спине нарисованное синей ручкой кривое сердце. Повернувшись, Джон обхватил голову Шерлока руками.

− Я люблю тебя, глупый мерзавец, − произнёс Джон, прежде чем его поцеловать.

Взяв Джона за руку, Шерлок привёл его обратно в спальню. Джон упал на кровать, а потом достав из-под спины ручку, вскрикнул. Он уставился на неё, а затем испуганно взглянул на Шерлока.

− Ты использовал ручку со стойкими чернилами, − застонал Джон.

Шерлок выглядел немного смущённым, когда обнял Джона.

− Ты просто подумай об удовольствии, которое получишь в душе, когда я буду пытаться смыть чернила.

Засмеявшись, Джон ударил его подушкой.


End file.
